Usuario:3DS999/For Miz and Quai
Yes, yes...I know this will be long to read, but, if you are what happens, reading this wont hurt anyone. Hi, to my friends who are reading this message, ill state from the get go, that this is specifically for those who knew me on my time on here. Well, im not saying this as some joke, or like a premature decision (like it has happened before). If someone did tell you that im no longer part of this wiki, its true (That may also apply for wikia in general, but i dont even know what ill be doing with that...). And the question should be "Why?". Well, its simple, thos who already know me from a while now, you know how i am and how i react to this kind of things. What am i refering to? Its not that hard to think about it. Sometimes, its even just annoying for me to have to enter here sometimes and just waiting for something bad to happen. And for some reason from now it seems like every single thing i do its a reason for the admins to go against me. First of all, ill be more clear: The last thing most happened to me before leaving, were problems with other users. Problems in with always was involved some kind og asshole that for whatever the reason, started to mess with my head, laughed at me, made me embarass myself in front of other users leaving me in a horrible state after the problem. What mostly annoys me of this is that there are users who tried to do the same with others. For making things even worse, there were even other users (and admins sometimes) who, after the problems, started trash talking me, were against me, or told me i was just being stupid for letting it affect me. I dont even know what you are expecting from me, other stupid thing is that many of those who told me that, wouldnt even stand a chance facing against this kind of things, or either not being informed enough, or even less thinking they are in a position to judge me. I dont even know why all that stuff even happened, what did i do for everyone to start stalking me with multiple accounts? Ohh, sure, but i bet those who are responsible for it are laughing atm. Other thing that disgust me, is that admins made it even worse, i had to hold my anger more than once even when the other user was laughing about me in public chat, and there were ALWAYS admins when that happened, but the moment when i reply to the user, is the moment they notice me and blame me for doing so. Dont even try to tell me something like "If you do it the same, you have the fault too", i know that and i try to hold back, but there are even times where i dont even try to do so, becuase neither i have to go against that kind of stuff (or depending by people who do little to nothing when they are needed). About admins, i cant believe how ignorant they can be sometimes. Yet they tell me to ask them for help, but the moment i do, things just get worse for me. With them getting involved in things they shouldnt and threating me for a ban whne i havent done anything for that. Um, no, this isnt something that ill forget from time to time nor that ill change my mind. I take this stuff pretty serious, im not like those users that for a simple and stupid reason the act like attention whores and make a whole drama saying they will leave wikia and 2 mins later they say they wont be goin anywhere. Something else Me giving up? Yeah, prob that idea came to your minds when reading this. No, i havent given up on anything, but it just doesnt makes sense to try to change this things, when even admins themselves make things worse by knowing they do. Mad? No, im calm right now For Miz: Well...We have known each other for sometime now..Its not like i want to just leave you behind, like if nothing happened, but, i just, dont know, i want us to keep talking at least after sometime, but i dont want this kind of stuff to keep happening (im not saying i dont trust you, that will never change). I just want to ensure that, if i keep getting to chat with you, it wont be a place that this kind of stuff will keep happening :/ For Quai: Hey...we havent talked in a while, havent we? But..hey, i hope you understand what im trying to say here, and hopefully, well meet someday again either here or somewhere else. Take care. If you have any doubts about this, ask me whenever you see me or ask me in my message wall, i dont want to leave anyone with unsolved doubts. Well, guess thats it from now. Ill miss many of you, and im sorry, really